xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Akasha
"Don't hate me. Your the one who chose to pick me as your enemy." —'Akasha' with an casual expression and hidden evil intent. History Alternate Beginning On a foreign planet known as Genesis, lies a sacred supernatural alien species Aetheria. Three brothers Zouka, Shoki, and Akasha were chosen to be the protectors of the multiverse. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Eximius AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Aponia, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Akasha was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Eximius who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Zouka on his missions with Eximius. Battle with Pandora Shoki and Akasha was left with a tough mother, Zouka was a big part in their life teaching Akasha and Shoki that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Akasha being motivated by Shoki because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Zouka had a plan that he would fight Aponia with them along with his cousin Lavei in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Zouka, Akasha, and Shoki were all injured but Zouka managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lavei take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Akasha, Zouka, and Shoki had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Epsilon his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon his wingman. Leaving Home The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Kolob with five peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. Academy Entrance: Alternate The kids met Kazen their grand master. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. At this time Akasha was taken over by the lord of darkness Ragnarok and Imoogi the Dragon, being cursed to live the rest of his life gaining new power from monsters as well as forming alliances and pacts with these monsters. He unlocked his affinity of Rage through these means and it is seen that Ragnarok takes over his body sometimes whenever he is in battle or is angry. He later forms a pact with Ragnarok though and is finally accepted by the dark lord. Meeting the Counterparts Approximately 500 years after Akasha entered the academy, he killed Dex and every strong deity that came was in his way, he was in a battle with the Infernal Shade and ended up killing his closest friend, Rei by piercing her with his "Void Impact" technique she confessed her feelings to him with her dying breath saying that she liked him. He fell into depression but never showed this to anyone, later he watched Violet, Amethyst, Tabitha and Dango be killed by Shoki. Shoki and Akasha had met their father again who returned from the Pandora and since Akasha was angered by the fact that Eximius had always ignored him and was not there for his mother who was killed during the 500 year period. Eximius, Shoki and Akasha all engage in combat and they defeat Eximius, Akasha unlocked his Raze God Form in this battle from being forced back into a corner by his father, him and Shoki go for a finishing blow combining their attacks to destroy Eximius. Later they meet up with Yazuri and Tazuri who entered their universe through a dimensional rift, Akasha and his brother Shoki meet face to face. The 4 all begin to face off and battle at full power, Akasha emerging the victory in his battle with Yazuri. Akasha never uses his transformations because he wants to become stronger. Personality and Appearance Akasha is an Antagonist of the series Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth. He loves fighting, however he dislikes fighting women, children or those who seem weak to him. He is an Aetherian with great evil power and the son of Aponia of the 2nd Universe and Eximius. He doesn't kill children and only goes after those that are strong. Once he sets his sights on someone strong, he won't stop until they are dead or defeated. He is evil but prefers to send his enemies to the afterlife with a smile, he has long vermillion hair, he wears blue chinese martial arts clothing and shoes with a scarf that extends down his back like a cape, he carries the Atherion from his universe and his Demonic Sunshade that weights over 1,000 Tons. That's 2 Million Pounds. However he can change the weight of his umbrella whenever he wants as long as he can carry it. His weight is 130lbs and his height is 5 ft, 0in. Equipment Atherion Atherion is the sword of Akasha, it was formerly Aponia's since it was given to her by her brother Susan'o. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was found by Akasha in the 2nd Universe, he grabbed this sword from his mother's shrine and used this sword to slay the many monsters released from the Pandora. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration for 3 days when cut. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Akasha is in Seraphic Rage Form or Seraph Raze Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes gigantic over 200 FT tall. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Atherion is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Yazuri has the same weapon. Rings of Affnity Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Akasha has these unique rings which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Demonic Sunshade Demonic Sunshade is a black umbrella that Akasha uses in battle to defend himself from gunfire and flames, this umbrella can fire explosive bullets, and elementally charged bullets. It is fireproof and bulletproof. The weight of the umbrella can be changed by Akasha easily and with his mastery he can make the weight equivalent to that of the biggest sun or that of a piece of paper. It can be used in battle knocking enemies back with its weight and force. Zodiac Guns Two Pistols that capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. 'Affinity' * Rage Akasha gains power from rage therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Akasha can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage. Akasha is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Akasha can also can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Akasha can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise Akasha chooses carefully which one to us. Akasha who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Akasha unlocked his Rage Affinity through the many battles he faced and his past. This power makes him build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, Akasha's power is greatly enhanced and is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Akasha is able to keep his calm and collected attitude, as well as his joy of killing and targetting strong opponents. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means the Akasha can even have the power to cause so much violence they can start an all-out war. He can increase the power of their electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing their strength. * Vortex Blessing Akasha is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the three lights the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Akasha is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * Nigh Omnipotence (via Omnipotence) Akasha can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Akasha gained this power by learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. Abilities * Immense Strength It is seen that Akasha is more than capable of fighting with mastery of a style similar to that of Kung-Fu, landing deadly punches or kicks that can break bone, destroy objects and carry heavy amounts of weight beyond imaginable levels. This is also shown by the power of his Cosmic Impact and the results of its force. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. Being one of Yazuri's counterparts it is only expected that he is on par with the latter. He is able to take a great amount of damage before passing out or submitting to defeat. He can take multiple slashes, punches and is sometimes sent flying by others but is still able to stand after taking devestating attacks. * Superhuman Stamina Due to his training at both the Divine and Knight Academy, he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. He is able to perform a various amounts of combos mixing up sword slashes with punches and kicks and high speed manuevers which would require a great reserve of stamina, proving that Akasha has this. * Rabbit Genetics Akasha was born during the year of the rabbit and since this was different on his home planet he picked up the traits and abilities of a humanoid rabbit. Since a week on Genesis was equivalent to a year on Earth, this came by quickly. Akasha is able to move extremely fast with a sword or in combat because of this, he also was able to gain high levels of strength quickly once he entered the academy with his brother and started training. His reflexes are even great to the point where he was able to stop Yazuri while he was in the middle of crossing dimensions for an attack from behind. This is also because of the power of Ultimate Divinity that Akasha achieved much easier than with other Aetheria. * Omnimortality (All forms of mortal) ** Cannot age. ** Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. ** User will not have any wounds and injuries. ** Immortality applies to body, spirit, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "omnipotent". ** Power is divine, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. ** User can transition exist in state of unbirth, dead or live ** User can also exist outside or inside of everything ** Be immune to superpower manipulation-based powers ** Cannot erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers ** Can be infertible but not loose ability ** Cannot be sealed from anything * Skill Mastery He has a full arsenal of over a billion skills just like Yazuri. He has mastered many different skills from Hand to Hand combat to weapon mastery and energy mastery. He gained much knowledge of every technique and ability the universe holds over the 800 years. * Dimensional Wisdom Akasha claims to know anything and everything about someone or something that enters his dimension. A very powerful ability that could be used to pinpoint anyone from any part of the universe and attack them right away. Skills * Basic Physical Skills ** Signature Skills *** Reverse Blaster: He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. One of his signature skills. *** Cosmic Touch: Akasha transfers all of his energy into his fist and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first seen while he was in battle against Eximus. *** Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike: This technique opens the opponents guard with a guard breaking elbow strike then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. *** Counter Twist Fist Block: The defensive form of the Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike. This technique throws the opponent's attack away from the user then the user delivers a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. *** Flaming Lightning Claw: Yazuri is able to channel his energy creating a stream of lightning with flames surrounding the lightning forming a spear from his hand that pierces the enemy with electricity ringing within its victim and shuts off their ability to regenerate with the shock. This damages his hand. *** Dragon Dimension Sever: This is a deadly counter attack move where Akasha moves under his opponents arm or leg during their attack and holds out his hand with all 5 fingers spread out, landing a piercing strike right into their chest which hits their heart, once it goes through the heart or limb is sliced in half causing fatal or life ending injuries. If it the heart and still pierces inside, the attack has less effect on the heart and if it misses then it has an after effect the Dimension Sever which makes a wave that slices the opponent in half. ***'Flare Burst':He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. He can create afterimages and clones with speed alone and can use those clones for surprise attacks on the enemy. He can create as many as he wants, no matter how many speed clones fall another one can take that one's place for they are created from speed, he uses flames to boost his speed, moving at extremely fast levels to avoid attacks or objects that come his way. * Advanced Physical Skills ** Ultimate Physical Attacks *** Void Punch: It is his 2nd Strongest physical attack the Void Punch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Seraphic Rage Form. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. *** Shattering Void Punch: This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Void Punch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the red energy from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. * Sword Skills ** Basic Sword Skills *** Ather Fury: Akasha overwhelms his opponent with a barrage of frontal kicks and slashes before grabbing them as exploding energy bursts from his hand sending them back. *** Diving Falcon: The combo starts with an uppercut followed by a leaping slash ending with a downwards strike, with engulfed body manifested flaming wings. *** Radiant Ather Fury: He fires a giant homing ball of blue flames that expand into multiple fire leaving trails of red light that explode upon contact. *** Blade Hail: Akasha performs a series of high speed sword slashes either with a single or dual sword, finishing with a heavy punch to knock his opponent back. * 2nd Level Skills ** Advanced Sword Skills *** Raging Beast Roar: Omega Beast Rage followed up by a burst of energy in the shape of a dragon's head causing blue flames to follow behind knocking the opponent back as well as burning them. *** Ultra Beast Rage: He performs speedy sword thrusts with Atheriom following up with a leaping slash, a downwards kick and an earthshaking uppercut to send his opponent flying. *** Omega Beast Rage: Speedy sword thrusts with Dual Atherion followed up by an upwards slash, mid air 360 spinning slash, adding a series of kicks at the end to knock his opponent far into the ground. *** Solar Tempest: He swings his sword upwards taking his opponent skybound and performs a spin kick with his leg at 15,000 Degrees Celsius kicking them back towards the ground or killing them with an incinerating attack. * Final Level Skills ** Ultimate Sword Skill *** Demonic Atherion: Ascension: Akasha holds his sword with both hands as the power of his Rage Affinity begins to burst within the sword, it also claims energy from those who bear the emotion of anger, and rage. He floats about 5 ft into the air and then teleports to his opponent using Time-Space as the aura from the sword bursts causing a stunning shockwave to prevent movement as the memory of his mother's constant abuse and his father's neglect powers himself and his sword. Atherion becomes invisible and he performs one slash sending an enormous wave of power from a single strike, then follows up with one more powerful slash before taking the enemy skybound with a great leaping slash finishing them off with the power of rage bestowed upon him from his past and his future. This is his third ultimate Atherion Technique but his strongest. Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Akasha's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Akasha feared his mother a lot but sometimes when she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Akasha stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Atherion from infront of the waterfall. Akasha asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Akasha roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Aetheria blood, Akasha became a monster created by her wishes, he later returned to the planet Genesis and trained under her. He eventually defeated Aponia for the first time, and left home. Eventually she was killed but he never knew how. * Eximus: He is Akasha's father. He never really paid Akasha much attention and whenever he tried to show Maximus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Eximius only paid attention to his older brother's, Zouka, and Shoki. Leaving Akasha feeling annoyed by his presence and with a building rage. Eximius sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Later in life, Eximius had returned to the world, but Akasha and Shoki defeated him. * Zouka: He is Akasha and Shoki's Older Brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Tenjin was there to protect Akasha and Shoki every time they got into trouble but Akasha was slightly annoyed by his interference. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Kolob. Mentor * Kazen: He was probably the most important person in Akasha's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Akasha is so skilled at the art of the sword. The sword style that Akasha learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Kazen's death had a serious impact on Akasha's life. Friends & Allies * Rei Axelle Hisoka: Akasha met up with her as the few years went by on Sacra Genesis, he found out that she was after the same target he was, so the two became friends and seem to have an interest in each other. Akasha even paid for her to get crafted a sword called Benizakura. Many years later, Akasha was in battle trying to fight the Infernal Shade to wipe them all out but Rei got in the way of his attack, risking her own life to stop him. With her dying breath she admitted her love to him only to pass away right after. This had caused him much inner pain and whenever she is mentioned to him, Akasha snaps. * Violet Shadow: Akasha and Violet were close, they treated each other like family and even looked out for each other. She was killed in his timeline by Shoki, along with Tabitha and Amethyst. * Tabitha Kanue: Akasha thinks of her as a friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained Akasha when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Akasha and her can relate to each other seeing that they both have neglectful fathers. Tabitha is older than Akasha (physically) and treats him like a younger sibling. He watched, disturbed, as Tabitha was killed by Shoki. * Dex: He is a swordsman like Akasha, they are rivals but Akasha proves to have superior swordsmanship to that of Dex, possibly due to his upbringing where he was trained by his mother and Juubei. He was eventually killed for trying to get in the way of Akasha's goal to kill Eximius * Amethyst Kyuketsuki: Akasha thought of her as a friend and was somewhat close to her, he was slightly devastated by watching Shoki kill her and Violet. Transformations Ragnarök Mode Ragnarok takes control of Akasha's body changing his personality making him completely blinded by rage but it boosts his power exponentially, the more monsters he battles or fights he gets into, the greater his power becomes. By killing his enemies his power grows and his eyes become red when he transforms and he seems to have a bloodlust. He becomes his own dark self but remains inside of Akasha's body in order to act. Ragnarok has powers of creation as he created, all of the world's monsters to be able to throw the world into chaos and gain power from feasting off of living organisms. His control over energy is greater than any other spiritual or demonic being, as he was able convert all energy of the world to door that protected the world from Akitatsu. While still not being complete when awakened, he is able to use Apollyon instantly kill the monsters on the boss tower of the academy. He seems to also possess the power to control the fabric of space and time. Seraphic Rage Form Akasha loses his sense of humanity and goes berserk, making him have an ominous and evil personality. His physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing Akasha to withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks while ignoring injuries with his mind set only on defeating his enemy. Akasha's hair becomes long and red, his skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes his clothes tear sometimes. He has a blackish ring around his eyes and the iris becomes red, the power boost is 15-30 times normal level of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and energy attacks. Seraph Raze Form The next transformation from Seraphic Rage Form. Akasha becomes completely berserk and driven by rage that he will not stop himself until the enemy is dead, unable to fight or reduced to ashes. Akasha also must transform from Rage God Form first to access this form. Akasha's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. His power is now 4 times that of Seraphic Rage Form, possibly over 100 times normal level. He can easily overpower his enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat his target. This form is only exclusive to Yazuri, Kerro and Akasha who was able to achieve a form beyond their 1st Transformation. Brawling Method Akasha's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike Using styles like Taekwondo, Karate and Judo he can fight with great finesse. His fighting style is exactly the same as Yazuri's but more advanced level mastery. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Akasha can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He fights using The Black Void style. It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Battles Akasha vs Yazuri Quotes * "The world has become corrupt, only filled with darkness. It brought me only sadness, rage and despair. The light you spoke of father no longer exists in this world. I have become the darkness itself and I will overpower your light. You will regret not being there for us. My mother died in my arms, I will never forget the tears I saw on her face as she passed away. I want the world to know my pain." to Alternate Eximus. Trivia * Akasha (or Akash, Ākāśa, आकाश) is the Sanskrit word meaning "aether in both its elemental and metaphysical senses. * "Aetheria", Akasha's surname means "Divine." * In Hinduism, "Akasha" means the basis and essence of all things in the material world; the first material element created from the astral world, (Akasha (Ether), Earth, Water, Fire, Air, in sequence). It is one of the "five elements"; its main characteristic is Shabda (sound). In Sanskrit the word means "space", the first element in creation. In Hindi, Marathi and Gujarati, and many other Indian languages, the meaning of Akasha has been accepted as sky. * In Jainism, Akasha is space in the Jain conception of the cosmos. It falls into the Ajiva category, divided into two parts: Loakasa (the part occupied by the material world) and Aloakasa(the space beyond it which is absolutely void and empty). In Loakasa the universe forms only a part. Akasha is that which gives space and makes room for the existence of all extended substances. * In Buddhist phenomenology Akasha is divided into limited space (ākāsa-dhātu) and endless space (ajatākasā). The Vaibhashika, an early school of Buddhist philosophy, hold Akasha's existence to be real. Ākāsa is identified as the first arūpa jhāna(arūpajhāna), but usually translates as "infinite space." * In Paganism, The upward point of the pentacle, the pentagram or five pointed star within a circle, represents Akasha. The others represent Fire, Earth, Air and Water. While Earth is considered "north"; Fire is "south"; air is "east"; Water is "west", while Akasha is "center". Category:Aetheria Tribe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Master Swordsmen